Broken Wings
by Fluffygirl1993
Summary: Poppy is an 11-year-old girl that is in a home for girls seen she was young after a fire killed her mother and father. Poppy only wish is for a forever home and after strange accidents at the girls home, she was taken to a forever home where she will go to find her parents killer.
1. Info

Hi, I'm littletrooper15 im 23 years old

This book came to me when I read another book called CHERUB Broken wings, I thought about my life I have disability and being new to places scare me that I would not make friends,

Please note (LD) I do have problems with grammar, please excuse any errors that you find.

Nox


	2. Chapter 1 The accident

It was a bright summer day it was the end of July and the heat was starting to get worse. a girl name Poppy sitting on a bench at the park watching the clouds drift over and thinking about her life. Poppy was a skinny girl with ginger hair she wore a nice flower dress and her hair up. but the most people stare at is poppy had a scar on her face that makes her face deform her mouth was upward and her nose was off center, Poppy was in a fire accident when she was young and her mother and father vanish in the flames. when they though everyone had died from the fire they heard a cry to see a young girl on the floor crying. poppy had no family so was moved to a home for girls a adoption home when she grow up to be 10 year old and no hope for a forever home. She was nothing but normal she was bullied for her looks but sometimes something happens to though who bully her that no one can explain not even her she was expelled from her previous school she had to go to a special school for misbehaving students. poppy open her eye to see a shadow lingering over her she sat up and stare it was the boys from her old school name tom and Sam. "what you want" said poppy stuttering the boys grin. "what up ginger face, whats in the bag" said tom leaning over to grab the bag beside poppy "don't touch it is mine" poppy said trying to control stuttering poppy didn't reach it in time and they pulled out a bag of treats the care lady gave her for a snack. "give it back" I poppy said stuttering as the boys pass around the bag of loot "why don't you come get it" said Tom poppy got up and was trying to grab it she was getting mad. tom stop with the bag "ohh look she is getting mad boy were in trouble" said tom teasing her with the bag in front of her face. poppy blink a tear then all she saw was the boys bursting away in the air. poppy look around scared not knowing what just happen. she ran home and curled up in her bed and fall asleep.

Author note: They are going to be short chapters but I'm hoping to get chapters out faster this way. If you guys like it feel free to review if you think it's good or have any suggestions please review I will do review notes after each chapter.

Nox


	3. Chapter 2 Adoption Day

Poppy woke up to someone screaming past her room. she look up and saw a girl dress in the best clothes, named Abby was newer to the home at her door way "happy birthday poppy" she said smiling she handed poppy a homemade card, poppy smiled "thanks" she stutter she put it beside her bed. poppy guided her down stairs for breakfast. today was adoption day meaning parents were coming to pick a children to take home, poppy been though them seen she was young and know the drill each child stays upstairs tell there called to meet a parent that meets there age they wanted. poppy wasn't excepting a call down like always so she stayed up stairs listening to Justin timber lake, and other music. she heard people getting called down. the new girl that gave her the card was called 6 times down by the 6th time she was in a bad mood because she wanted to stay up stairs and play. once poppy heard the calls stop from below everyone went down downstairs to hear if they were adopted or not, Abby was adopted and was getting pick up tomorrow about 5 people was adopted the rest moaned once the caregivers saw the pouting faces they knew how to cheer them up 'how about a mall trip" the caregiver said the children grin and grab there stuff. the caregiver grab 20 envelopes each with our names on them some with few money in them or alot of money alot of the money was chores money doing stuff around the house. poppy open hers to see there was a extra 10$ in there with a sticky note saying *happy birthday* poppy smiled and climb in the back of the bus heading to the local mall. The mall was a indoor mall with a Walmart, food court, and a arcade the rest of the mall was either for rent or creepy store to even visit. after 2 hours wasting money on arcade and buying Abby a ice cream and a little good bye gift, we climb back in the bus and headed back to the home everyone stayed down stairs and show what they got from the stores. poppy walk up the stairs and slowly walk to her room she open the door to see a creature??...

Author note: hope you guys are enjoying this,

review: thank you for understanding my disability :)

Nox


	4. Chapter 3 The hairy visitor

Poppy look shock to see a hairy cat on her bed she shut her door and put a chair under the door just in case Abby walks in. poppy went to sit by her new visitor and saw a letter on her bed she look at it was a nice envelope with her name on it it had the home address and also what room she was in, poppy look at the cat it was a black and white cat it was staring at her it kinda scared her how this cat was staring at her. she flip the envelope in her hand there was a wax seal with some kind of crest on it the top part said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the crest was a little quote Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus she stared at this quote and wonder what it meant. she look close at the crest. it look to be a lion snake a bird and cat of some kind she was about to open it when she heard the door rattle and open the chair had been push out but no none was at the door. she look and saw the cat was missing! she quickly got up and ran to her door way and look down the hall none but a girl getting out of the shower I panic and headed down stairs scared a caregiver would find it and call animal control,l she jump every second step and landed hard. she look around she was about to walk were everyone was hanging out when "poppy someone here for you" said a caregiver I look at her confused "I will be there in a second" Poppy said walking a little "poppy it can wait come see your visitor" said the caregiver poppy turn around and walk to her the caregiver open the door to see a person and the cat "Hello poppy, please to meet you" said the man.

Author note: Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry its a little shorter.

Nox


	5. Chapter 4 New home?

Poppy look at men he was a old men with a big white beard the cat was sitting on the desk staring at poppy. the caregiver smiled "ill be in the living room if needed" she said with a smile and shut the door. I stand there before the old man step forward "Let me introduce myself I am Professor Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. And this is Professor McGonagall" he said finishing and pointing to the cat. "but that a cat" poppy said not thinking before speaking the cat stop staring at poppy and looks at Dumbledore he chuckled a little and smiled "ill get to that after" he said he pointed to the sit poppy sat down and look at the cat it was now sitting on the end of the desk where the man sat down watching me. "we like to invite you to Hogwarts school" He said calmly "like a boarding school?" poppy said thinking she was being ship away. "kinda like that, Hogwarts is a school for people who have Magical ability's" He said to poppy. poppy look at him thinking this was a joke "magic please that is just phony" poppy said thinking this was a wast of time. poppy stand up and turned to door but the door was not opening she turn to see the cat was turning to a women. poppy look at her and scream but it was not a loud as she though. "now poppy we don't need muggles coming in her" he said pointing back to her sit. the women was mid size and was wearing a pretty dress and her hair up in a high bun. poppy was speechless Dumbledore look at poppy "poppy have you done anything you cant explain before" he ask calmly poppy though back to her old school and that night in the park. "yea now you mention it" poppy stuttered "poppy your a witch dear your mother and father was one too" the women said poppy shook her head trying to think this is real, "now Hogwarts school will teach you to control your magic and how to use it properly" Dumbledore said. poppy look at him them to the women "when do I leave?" poppy ask thinking poppy can get out of this home. "Semester don't start tell first of September. but I must ask you something else poppy" the man said poppy look at him an nodded "we wish to move you to a home in England, the caregivers are witches and wizards like you and they have other kid already at Hogwarts" he said poppy stared at him and feels a little tear. "move out of here to England?" she said excited but sad to leave this home. "I sure you this home is one of the best homes for young witch and wizards" he said poppy nodded "I would love to when do we leave" poppy ask now showing she is crying the women grab a box of tissues out of a table and hand her the box "it wont be tell few days we have to transfer paperwork over" he said smiling "what do I tell my frien.." she stop thinking of any friends she has beside Abby and few caregivers "you can tell them your going to a London Boarding school and home there but you must not tell them about the wizardry world and must not not try to use magic when your here it comes with a strict punishment if you do" He said sternly he stand up and stretch hes leg "now I must get back London and start your transfer" he said poppy look and saw the women was back as a cat and was grinning "will you come get me" poppy ask as they left "we will see you soon" he said walking out of the office. poppy hang around before running up the stairs and closing her door. she sat on her bed smiling she look at the letter still in her hand. she slowly opened it and 3 pages felled out, the first and the big Hogwarts crest on it poppy spend 2 hours looking over the letter and the list of stuff she needs for school. poppy sleep with her letter under her pillow.

Author note: hope you enjoy this long chapter!! please comment and share :)

Nox


	6. Chapter 5 The new boy

Poppy woke up and look around got up thinking it was all but a dream but then look at her pillow lifting it up to see there was the letter accepting her to Hogwarts. poppy smiled and got dress heading down stairs the girls that was being adopted out was pack and ready to go saying good bye to everyone Abby rush over to poppy and on her giving her a big hug. "im going to miss you poppy" she said half crying half excited poppy hug her back and smiled "Abby guess what I been accepted to a boarding school in London so im getting moved" poppy said stuttering with a smile some of the other girl heard this and walk over to her "really that awesome poppy you must write to me" everyone was talking at once then a knock was at the door. a caregiver walk in with a boy about my age hiding behind him. girls giggle not seeing boys in the girls home before. "ladies this is Gavin hes moving with poppy in few days and well be staying here tell then" she said with a smile. he came around from the caregiver he look at me and smiled "hi.." he said shy I smiled " hi im poppy guess were going to live together" I said stuttering a little the girls in back ground were making kissing noises but stop when the caregiver told them to go back to there room to get ready for breakfast. "how about you show where Gavin were hes going to stay in room 4 poppy' she said nicely before walking away. I stuttered ok and smiled "come on ill show your room" i said to him he smiled and nodded we walk up stairs to the empty room. "here you are there's a dinner hall down stairs and a game room" I said smiling he started to unpack I saw what I swear was a stick "what's that pointing to it" I said he turned and shut the door "its my wand, im guessing this is your first year at Hogwarts" he said smiling "hmm yea i got my letter the other day" I stuttered the boy smiled "dont worry this my 2nd year at howarts you'll fit in fine" he said smiling he open hes door and we walk to the mass hall we spent the day in hes room mainly he was telling me about the 4 houses and the castle "I hope I get in ravenclaw" I said smiling " it sounds like me I love school even though I been expelled because of werid things" I said grinning. I heard a yell from down stairs "bed time" I got up and started walking to my room " have a good night" I stuttered and walk to my room.

hope you enjoy this chapter I did some fixing on story.

Nox


End file.
